JE083: Current Events
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Head of Security |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Chikorita → Bayleef, Ash's Totodile, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Cyndaquil, Jessie's Arbok, James' Victreebel, Jigglypuff Pokémon owned by the Electric Company: Magnemite (ten), Magneton, Electrode (multiple), Electabuzz |major =Ash's Chikorita evolves into Bayleef. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Head of Security}} is the 42nd episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While heading to Olivine City, Ash and Co. take another break near a power generator. After a bit of wandering, however, Ash and Chikorita are trapped in the generator building. To make matters worse, they are trapped with Jessie, James, and Meowth, and some territorial -type Pokémon. How will Ash get out of this situation? Episode Plot The heroes travel near some windmills. Ash mistakes it to be vents. Brock corrects him they are windmills, which produce electricity powering the turbines once they are turned. The heroes decide to make a break, so Ash sends Totodile, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil and Chikorita, the latter cuddling with Ash. Team Rocket is hungry and see a small building. They go to it, while Jigglypuff follows them. Meowth sees there is a lock, so goes to open it using his claw. He breaks a nail, so scratches the lock. This causes Team Rocket to get shocked, but the door opens. Though they don't find anything, Team Rocket heads down the stairs. Brock proposes a picnic lunch, so Ash decides to get some firewood. Since Pikachu sleeps, Chikorita goes with him. Team Rocket wander and see a Magnemite. Soon, more Magnemite appear and chase Team Rocket using Thunderbolt. Ash and Chikorita do not see firewood, but see a small building and head inside. The door closes, so Ash tries to open it, but the door is stuck. Ash yells for help, causing Pikachu to wake up and run away. Seeing that, Brock and Misty decide to follow Pikachu, as Ash might be in trouble. Team Rocket got cornered by Magnemite. Suddenly, Magnemite turn around and leave Team Rocket, who sigh in relief. Brock, Misty and Pikachu hear Ash at the building and see the door is stuck. Brock thinks the building has something with the windmills. At any rate, Brock goes to call the company to get the door opened. Chikorita points at a floor plan, so Ash sees they can go to the control room to open the door. Suddenly, Magnemite appear and chase Ash and Chikorita away. Team Rocket were hoping for a cafeteria, but seeing the twerp running with Chikorita, they decide to steal Chikorita. Ash and Chikorita got cornered by Magnemite. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf on Magnemite to knock them out, but more appear. A Magneton comes, using Thunder on Chikorita. Luckily, Ash rescues her, causing Magneton to miss. Team Rocket see they fight each other and plan to capture Chikorita once they are exhausted. Jigglypuff appears, so James snatches her microphone and flings it away, and Jigglypuff runs after it. Though Chikorita uses DoubleSlap on him, Jessie tosses the microphone to the twerp, then runs away with James and Meowth. Jigglypuff appears before Ash. However, Ash and Chikorita escape down a staircase, since Magneton's attack made a hole in a wall, where the staircase is. Jigglypuff sings the songs, causing Magnemite and Magneton to fall down. Due to this, Jigglypuff goes to draw on their faces. Brock called the company, but reports to Misty it will take time for the guy to come to unlock the door. Team Rocket come and see Magnemite asleep, but also see where the twerp went to. Ash and Chikorita come to some vents. Suddenly, they get surrounded by Electrode. Chikorita uses Vine Whip, but Electrode is not stopped and goes to explode. Ash and Chikorita go to escape. Team Rocket hear the twerp and go after him. More Electrode appear, so Ash and Chikorita escape and come in a room. However, Jigglypuff appears, so Chikorita grabs the microphone and tosses it away. Jigglypuff goes after it, while Ash is too stressed out from these close calls. He sees another staircase, so goes with Chikorita down. Jigglypuff gets the microphone, but encounters Team Rocket. Jessie tosses the microphone away and goes with James and Meowth to track the twerp. Jigglypuff picks the microphone and sings a song to the Electrode, who fall asleep. Team Rocket come to a room and open it, finding an angry Electabuzz, who is the charge in the security. Meowth persuades it they are friendly, but saw a twerp and a Chikorita sneaking. Electabuzz goes away to deal with it, while Team Rocket plan on capturing Electabuzz and Chikorita once they are worn out. A woman, the head of security, comes to open the door. Brock flirts with her, but Misty pulls his ear as she is here to save Ash, not his love life. Misty and Brock tell Ash went to open the door, but the woman sees he is in trouble, since all Pokémon inside the building are guards and will attack any trespasser. Ash and Chikorita encounter Electabuzz, who immediately attacks. Electabuzz starts with Thunder Punch, but Chikorita dodges and retaliates with Razor Leaf. Electabuzz disintegrates the leaves using Thunderbolt, then uses Swift on Chikorita. Chikorita evades Electabuzz's Thunderbolt, then uses Vine Whip, followed by Tackle. She goes to tackle Electabuzz once more, but Electabuzz uses ThunderPunch on her. Ash catches Chikorita, but is knocked down. The head of security opened the door and orders Misty and Brock to help her find their friend. Chikorita uses Tackle, while Electabuzz uses ThunderPunch. Suddenly, they both get captured in a cage by Team Rocket. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf and Electabuzz Thunderbolt, but the cage is resistant to those attacks. The woman, Brock and Misty come out of the elevator and go to search Ash. Team Rocket come in the elevator, so Ash heads for the stairs. Misty heard Ash running, so she, Brock and the head of security follow him. Team Rocket push the cage, but Ash comes and stops them, wanting his Chikorita back. Jessie and James send Arbok and Victreebel (the latter gnawing on James), who use Poison Sting and Razor Leaf. Victreebel hits Ash with Vine Whip and Razor Leaf, while Arbok wraps him. Chikorita watches as Ash gets bruised and hit by Arbok and Victreebel. Ash shouts he wants Chikorita back, so Chikorita yells and evolves into Bayleef. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, cutting through the cage and freeing herself and Electabuzz. Pikachu and Electabuzz use Thunderbolt on Team Rocket, while Balyeef blasts them off using Vine Whip. Ash is happy for Bayleef and hugs her. Later, the head of security apologizes in Electabuzz's name for the trouble. Brock asks if she needs someone for security squad, causing him to get pulled by Misty. Suddenly, Jigglypuff appears and sings. The heroes fall to sleep, only to get their faces drawn upon. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Bayleef Trivia *When Chikorita gets hit by Electabuzz's ThunderPunch, Ash catches it and says, "I think I'm a pretty good shortstop". This may be a reference to Casey, who once had a Chikorita (that had since evolved into Bayleef), and whose favorite baseball team was the Electabuzz. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Dragonair. Mistakes * The lines on Meowth's charm disappear for a moment right after Ash saves Chikorita from Magneton's attack. Dub differences * During the part where Ash was being attacked by Victreebel and Arbok, some scenes depicting Victreebel using Vine Whip on Ash were cut. Gallery Chikorita cuddles with Ash JE083 2.jpg Meowth attempts to open the door JE083 3.jpg Team Rocket get electrocuted JE083 4.jpg Pikachu and Cyndaquil sleep JE083 5.jpg Chikorita points at the command center JE083 6.jpg Chikorita reflects the attacks JE083 7.jpg Jigglypuff visits Team Rocket JE083 8.jpg The Magnemite fell asleep JE083 9.jpg Team Rocket get attacked by Electabuzz JE083 10.jpg Chikorita tackles Electabuzz JE083 11.jpg Electabuzz and Chikorita get captured JE083 12.jpg Ash gets attacked by Arbok and Victreebel JE083 13.jpg Chikorita evolved into Balyeef JE083 14.jpg Bayleef blasts Team Rocket off JE083 15.jpg Ash hugs Bayleef JE083 16.jpg Jigglypuff is not pleased and goes to draw }} Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes